Mona Lisa
Ramona Lisa Jones (better known as "Mo", "Mona", "Mona Lisa", or "The Lovely Lizard Lady") is a character that appeared in an episode of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. About her Mona Lisa was a human college student who majored in physics, but was mutated into a lizard by radioactive backwash from a sub's nuclear power reactor. One day, while on a fishing trip with some friends, a pirate named Captain Filch attacked their boat. Though her friends were able to escape, Filch kidnapped Mona Lisa and after finding out about her knowledge in physics, forced her to help him with experiments on his submarine, so he could take over the world. One night, she tried to destroy his nuclear reactor and in the process was mutated. Mona has matured a lot since the turtles first met her. When the turtles first met Mona, she was angry at the world and directed a lot of this anger towards Filch for turning her into a mutant. After Filch was put in jail, she followed the turtles back to New York and stayed with them for a few days. Then, Mona parted ways with the turtles and went back to her home, in Los Angeles, California. Once there, she studied up in martial arts because she never had any martial arts training before her mutation. The self discipline she learned in martial arts has helped her immensely, because she can jump extremely high, use her highly developed legs, and very powerful tail for attacking. She feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out her frustrations by turning them into poems, swimming, and exercising. Because Mona was a very good gymnast before her mutation, she is very agile and a lot of her technique includes just dodging the blows. Recently, Mona Lisa came to New York to find a new place to live because an organisation called MATCO was after her because they thought she apparently killed Captain Filch, when she really just put him in jail. Eventually, she had found a very nice apartment in April's apartment building. Her mom, dad, and two younger twin sisters live in Nevada. Family Mona Lisa's family members are: Jon Jones (father) Sara Smith-Jones (mother) Emily Jones (sister) Erin Jones (sister) Friends Mona Lisa has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, and Rainbow Ranger Enemies Mona Lisa also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Rita, and Wagbo Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair